


Three sparks, Two factions, One future

by Tolaya



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Playing with the characters as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolaya/pseuds/Tolaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker wakes up from a battle to a big surprise. He never thought he would get a Trine, now he got that and two sparkbonded who wants him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something which have gathered dust onn my desktop. Might not get further, but at least i thought you should have a peek.

Flying above the chaotic battleground far down below him, Thundercracker deftly veers in between seeker after seeker, forcing his enemies to scatter in attempts to avoid collisions with the determined blue seeker. As he flies in between trine after trine he unleashes attack after attack on the weakest links in their formations on his way through the air blistering with the heat from the battle down below scorching his fuselage. His target and destination is just straight ahead of him, flying seemingly unaware of the danger in hot pursuit.

Finally within reach and with any other seeker cleverly staying far away from the smelting pit about to be unleashed he hollers his adversary, the rumbling of sonics deterring any lingering seeker from interfering.

“Starscream!” he roars at the tricolored seeker still flanked by Skywarps black and purple frame.

“What do you want autobot?” Starscream sneers in response, transforming and watching Thundercracker get closer to his position with an indifferent and bored look. At his side Skywarp has transformed as well, and is glaring daggers at the Autobot Air Commander. The blue seeker is almost as skillful as the Decepticon Air Commander, but with the serious flaw of being a disgusting, peace loving autobot.

“Come on Scree, let me take him, he won’t stand a chance.” He eagerly pleads, a dangerous glint in his optics as he begins to cycle energy to his warpgate in anticipation of the “go ahead” only to scowl when Starscream reaches out with claws, marring the black finish of his left wing. With a yelp and a pout he formally retreats to his position just behind and to his trineleader’s left.

With determination Thundercracker adds more fuel to his powerful thrusters and keeps a head on collision course with the Decepticon Air Commander, his sensors numbed and mind focused on the task ahead that he has been assigned. Even if his spark protests the action of the next few breems, he knows that it needs to be done. This is going to be Starscreams last flight. Million vorns of fighting and almost as many encounters with his adversary, and it is finally coming to an end.

With steel resolve he drowns out the wavering in his spark, adjusting his reinforced nosecone to the trajectory where he will be able to cause most damage on the collision, and less than a mile from his target he unleashes the weapon Wheeljack has designed to weaken the Decepticon Air Commander enough so when the collision happens, and Starscream impacts with the ground he will be as good as finished.

As electricity begins to crackle along Starscreams frame, he knows that the projectile has hit home. When the scream of agony silences he knows it is time for him to act, time for him to finally kill his enemy while the enemy is completely indisposed and vulnerable. Skywarp is nowhere to be seen, and while it should worry him it doesn’t, it is well known that the black and purple seeker might follow the Air Commander, but there is no true love between the two trinemates; there can’t be as long as their trine is incomplete.

Changing his trajectory as Starscream begins to fall from the sky, Thundercracker adds the last amount of fuel to his thrusters, steeling his spark for what he is about to do, and begins to intercept the falling seeker to deal the final blow.

400 meters… Spark chamber fail safe’s malfunction.

300 meters… Chestplates begins to part.

200 meters… The weak glow of the spark chamber is revealed.

100 meters… The forbidden flash of an unprotected spark shines strongly on his sensors.

And…He transforms, catching the stasis-locked tricolored seeker in his arms, supporting the slack frame in flight with several proximity warnings blaring on his HUD.

Looking down at the vulnerable seeker in his arms, he can feel how his spark pulses wildly, heat filling his whole frame and his vision blanks out several times telling him about imminent stasis-lock on his own part. Confused he lands gently on the ground, the battle still ongoing around them, but completely ignored. His Com link pings with several messages, but he ignores them as well as he lowers the tricolored frame gently to the ground, staggering when the heavy burden is removed from his frame, and then he collapses beside his adversary, offline and in stasis-lock himself. As he falls heavily to the ground the momentary malfunction in Starscreams systems is resolved as the short time effect of the weapon wears off and the tricolored seeker’s spark is once again sealed safely behind strong chestplates.


	2. Memories Part One

_”Prime, Sir! Vos is under attack, they are leveling the city state completely. They are killing everyone, military mechs and civilians alike, no one is able to escape.” The messenger slams through the heavy doors into the office of the Prime, yelling and disregarding any formality in the process, jarring several of the guards posted at the doors at his entry in vehicle mode._

_Hidden in the shadows, silent and secretly guarding the Prime, Thundercracker stares at the messenger as the little grounder frame transforms into root mode. The information provided is horrifying, yet he can’t afford to show any emotion. Only when he senses Sentinels attention on him briefly, does he acknowledge the silent consideration with a faint nod._


	3. Memories Part Two

_Sentinel is dead. The Prime is dead. Seekers have assassinated the council and the senate, and Iacon is in uproar. Silently he watches the lit de parade in the Halls of Primus, the Matrix calling soothingly to his spark, calming him, whispering to him – each Prime is chosen with a purpose, and now it is time for a new._


	4. Memories Part Three

_The new Prime has been chosen by the Matrix. Once again his spark is forced into servitude and this time he isn’t going to fail. Given to the Matrix at his birth, Thundercracker is forced to never be a part of his own people, living most of his life among grounders, guarding their most treasured leader._


	5. Memories Part Four

_The new Prime shows great potential. Optimus is a skilled leader and so very different from Sentinel. Finally Thundercracker understands what the Matrix meant. Sentinel would never have been able to unite them like Optimus does._


	6. Memories Part Five

_“You don’t miss your trine?” Optimus asks as he relaxes in his office, several datapads scattered all over the desk in front of him._

_Stepping out of the darkness Thundercracker cants his helm._

_“I don’t have a trine Prime.” He answers indifferent. He belongs to the Matrix, he needs no other._

_Optimus turns to stare at him, the blue optics completely disarming and the longing in his spark is laid bare to his leader._

_“Everyone needs someone to hold dear Thundercracker.” The Prime answers gently, optics releasing the blue seeker’s gaze._

_“I don’t.” he answers curtly, ‘I can’t afford it’ he adds in his processor, retreating back into the darkness as the short moment between them is over when someone pings for entrance._


	7. Chapter 7

_“…can’t…afford…it…”_

The words echoes unendingly in his meta as the memories slowly fade and he begins to regain consciousness. With a loud groan Thundercracker wakes from stasis, his optics blurry and it takes a moment for them to reboot.

The orange walls and the calm blipping sound, tells him all he need to know. He is home at the Ark, in Ratchets medbay. With a deep sigh he relaxes back on the berth, offlining his optics and just waits for when Ratchet deems him worthy of attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Light footsteps sounds close by and he onlines one of his optics.

“Awake I see.” Ratchet grumbles, his optics taking in the vitals showing on the monitor at the side of the berth with a strange scowl. “How do you feel?” he sternly asks.

Onlining the other optic, Thundercracker straightens on the berth, taking in Ratchets stance, and narrows his optics to thin slits. He knows how to read the CMO and something is definitely annoying the medic.

“I feel fine.” He answers the medic after a moment’s silence.

“And your spark?” Ratchet asks, his optics holding some undefined emotion.

“Fine as well. Why? Did something happen?” he asks with a frown, seeing how the medic’s patented frown he always wear deepens.

Un-subspacing a datapad, Ratchet scrolls on it a few times before showing it.

“This is your spark vitals from last time you were in my medbay and this-” with a flicker he turns the monitor so the seeker can get a good look “-are how your spark vitals are now. See the difference?” The CMO explains.

With wide optics he sits up on the berth and drags the monitor closer, unbelieving in what he sees in the few lines defining him.

Yes he sees the changes, it is impossible not to and a wash of fear suffuses his spark at the sight of the lazy wavelength of his spark, perfectly fit to accommodate two other spark wavelengths in between.

With a jerk he looks up from the monitor and just stares at the CMO, silently asking for answers while dreading them as well.

“I can see you understand the meaning of the change, but Thundercracker…you aren’t just trined, but bonded as well. None of us understands how this is possible, but Optimus tells me that he felt the Matrix react during the battle in a way he has never felt before. My best guess… It didn’t like what we were planning and intervened in the only way possible, binding you to your worst enemies.” Ratchet sighs, removing the curtains at each side of the blue seeker’s berth to reveal the stasis locked frames of Starscream and Skywarp.

Shell-shocked Thundercracker just stares at the for once peaceful frames of his adversaries still unable to completely understand. Unconsciously he reaches a servo to rub at his chestplates and realizes that there is a device connected to them just above where his spark chamber is located.

“Don’t remove it Thundercracker, it keeps the bond closed and isolated. We figured that you would freak out if you sensed the bond just as you woke.” The CMO explains in a voice uncommonly gentle.

“I… Yes, thank you. I probably would.” He answers as he rubs the plating one last time before resting his servo on the berth once again.

Faint murmuring from the berth to his right draws his attention to faintly trembling white wings and something in his spark swells at the sight of Starscream so… Disarmed? Vulnerable? He don’t know the right term for the feelings swelling in his spark and he realizes that even if the device keeps the bond closed, his spark longs for the other in a way he has never experienced before and never thought he would ever experience with his life bound to serve the Matrix. A protector weakened by bonds and feelings for others is a risk to the one he is duty bound to protect and the reason why he has remained trineless and unbound all this time. Until now.

Looking to his left he intimately follows the black curves of Skywarps frame before he catches himself in the act and with a slight blush he realizes that his core temperature has elevated just from the glance. With a gesture he signals to Ratchet to apply the curtains again so he can’t see their frames. This is one cluster frag of troubles and issues and even if his spark sings in joy to finally have someone close, his processor screams about the danger he has been placed in by being trined to two seekers who sincerely wishes him dead and  gone.

“I don’t know why it did it, but I am sure the Matrix has a purpose with all this, even if it right now feels much like a cluster frag of troubles to all of us. We will wake Starscream from his stasis whenever you are ready to confront him Thundercracker. It is all up to you.” Ratchet gently tries to ease the blue seeker’s clear worry. Then with a nod he leaves the seeker alone to think.

It is a few hours later when he rises from the berth and pulls the curtain separating him from Starscream aside. Walking to stand beside the berth he stares down at the tricolored seeker, his gaze softening and the frown slowly vanishing from his features. After an hour of observing the unresponsive seeker he dares to reach a servo and gently caress a cheek almost expecting the seeker to wake and shoot him through his spark chamber. But nothing happens beyond a little sigh escaping the vocalizer. At the small sound Thundercracker can’t help the smile on his lips and before he knows it he has bent down and applied a gentle kiss to Starscreams lips.

When the touch registers in his processor he rears back in horrified shock and stumbles before he collapses on the floor. A small tussle with the curtain follows when it stubbornly clings to his frame like clingfilm and inadvertently the device on his chest is disconnected and the bond flares wide open.


End file.
